FERAL DRABBLES
by ULYFERAL
Summary: These are a series of little stories called drabbles. They are hundred words or less. They are just quick blinks of Commander Feral's life, loves, work, offduty, silly and whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**FERAL DRABBLES**

On other fan websites drabbles are very popular. I whipped these out in a couple of minutes. What do you think of them?

Author's Note: I've never tried this before but always enjoyed the one hundred and less word drabble. (the title doesn't count). It's very difficult to write something so short and not lose the meaning of the story. These are just quick blinks of Commander Feral's life, loves, work, off-duty, silly and whatever.

Drabble #l: Flight

"Need help?" He asked eyeing her precarious position on the padded chair.

"Drat! Almost had it" She gasped. Something flew off the blind. "Catch it!" She shrieked at him.

Startled, he reached out and caught a handful of something.

"Don't crush it!" She begged as she quickly got off the chair.

"Put it here" She said holding a cage.

He placed his paw in and opened it. Out flew a frazzled canary.

"Didn't know you were in the bird business, Ms. Briggs" Feral smiled.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

Who knew bird sitting could be such a hassle.

Drabble #2: Shot

"What did I do to deserve this" Feral moaned.

"Sir, I'm sorry" Stuttered the bane of his existence as the twit tried to remove the dart.

"Don't touch me!"

A medic arrived, took one look and said, "Need the hospital for this sir."

"Wonderful" He growled.

He was quickly laid on a gurney and rushed to the hospital where the dart was removed from his rear.

"Here you are sir. Nasty little thing!" The doctor handed it to him.

Taking the gun that fired the dart from Steele, Feral snarled, "Run!"

Yelping in fear, Steele ran for his life.

Drabble #3: Down on the Farm

"I think you need to stack that a little better, grandson!" She warned.

"They are stacked firmly!" He huffed, tired, hot, and itchy from the straw.

"I'm warning you, it's not stable." His grandmother insisted.

Suddenly a jet flew by very close. The stack of hay toppled forward just missing his head.

"Stick with jets, Ulysses. You are definitely no farmer." His grandmother snorted shaking her head.

'That's the last time I volunteer to help when I'm on vacation.' Feral muttered as he walked off to take a shower.

Drabble #4: Trapped

"What's the matter, no gadget for this situation." Feral snorted sarcastically, packed too close to Razor to move.

"Anything I try will only make things worse." Razor growled. "It's your fault were in here."

"No way I knew there'd be a sink hole." He snarled.

"I had Hard Drive in my sights before you came up behind me." Razor snapped.

"None of that matters now except how to get out of here!" Feral grunted.

"T-Bone has my signal. He'll get us out." Razor sighed his nose buried in Feral's chest.

Moments later they were hauled out by the Turbokat's winch.


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE FERAL DRABBLES**

Drabble #5: Don't Change That Order! 

"Not again!" Feral moaned. 'I need more choppers but I'm soo tired of saying the same thing.' Grumbling to himself.

"Send in more choppers!" He barked into his radio. 'That's better' He smirked.

"Was that Feral?" T-Bone asked confused.

"I don't know!" Razor grunted as he shot down the creep causing all the trouble.

"Was that the Commander?" Asked a chopper pilot.

"I don't know!" Answered another pilot.

Confused the choppers waited for the familiar call as Feral continued to stare at an empty sky in annoyance.

"Crud! Change one little thing and everyone is lost." He grumbled in disgust.

Drabble #6: Monday Blues

I woke up with an appalling case of bed hair.

My car had a flat. Running late, I tried to signal a taxi. None would stop.

I walked a mile before an amused Commander Feral stopped to give me a lift. "Problems this morning, Ms Briggs?" He asked politely.

"Only that its Monday and nothing has gone right. Thanks for the lift." I grumbled.

The final straw was the Mayor handing the speech I'd spent four hours on and asking me to rewrite it then left to go to the golf course.

I should have just called in sick.

Drabble #7: Recipe

Take one bad guy (any kind will do)

A bomb (or any other weapon of mass destruction)

A squadron of choppers (plus backup)

One by the book Chief Enforcer

Two Interfering Vigilantes

One souped up jet

One beautiful Deputy Mayor

One bumbling Mayor

One stupid second in command

Mix thoroughly.

Finished product: a dozen damaged cars, five damaged buildings, one captured bad guy and bomb or whatever, two triumphant heroes, one satisfied deputy mayor, one upset mayor, one whining Lt Commander, one boiling mad Chief Enforcer and a news crew on top.


	3. Chapter 3

**FERAL DRABBLES**

On other fan websites drabbles are very popular. I whipped these out in a couple of minutes. What do you think of them?

Author's Note: I've never tried this before but always enjoyed the one hundred and less word drabble. (the title doesn't count). It's very difficult to write something so short and not lose the meaning of the story. These are just quick blinks of Commander Feral's life, loves, work, off-duty, silly and whatever.

#8 - Secrets in the Dark

"Ssh...someone might hear us..." She whispered.

"Hmm...there is no one around, remember we're trapped here." He murmured.

"Still..." She sighed.

"Want me to shout! Maybe they will find us sooner."

"Not yet..."

"Oh! Are we liking this then?"

"It's...nice!"

He chuckled.

Suddenly there was a shout, "Ms. Briggs...Commander Feral are you there?"

"Found us." He sighed ...shouting... "We're here!"

"Okay, we'll get you out!" Shouted the rescuer.

"No hurry" He muttered holding her closer.

"Maybe we should do this again?" Callie mused.

"What...get trapped?" Ulysses smirked.

She slapped his arm, "Not that you irritating tomkat."

He laughed.

#9 - The Present

"What's this?" His mouth dropped in shock.

"It's a present!" She smiled.

"I know but... I don't wear anything like this."

"No one will know you're wearing them."

"Thanks but ..."

She pouted, "I thought they'd be cool ...but if you hate them that much...?"

"No...it's okay. Thanks for going to the trouble...Um I'll wear them." He sighed in resignation.

"You'll love them, Uncle!" Felina chirped happily.

'I should have my head examined!' Feral muttered as he held the psychedelic boxer shorts Felina had given him for his birthday. 'The things I'll do to make my niece happy."

#10 - The Mistake

"Yuck!" He grimaced covered in purple goo.

"Are you okay, Commander?" Steele asked.

Feral glared at his annoying second in command.

"What were you doing?" He snarled.

Steele swallowed in fear at Feral's expression. "I was trying to open the curtain."

"But instead you pulled the weight cord that was holding this goo?" Feral hissed.

"Yes sir! But I didn't know they had that up there!" Steele protested.

"When it comes to you, Steele, anything can happen." He snapped heading toward his car. He had to get this stuff off. 'I'd give anything for a taser right now.' He muttered.


End file.
